Intoxication
by Youngieee
Summary: Chanyeol tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya. Bahkan ia rela menjadi salah satu boneka dari banyaknya boneka koleksi namja itu. EXO FIC! Pair: ChanSoo slight!ChanBaek


Intoxication

Author : Youngiee

Pair : ChanSoo, HanSoo, HunSoo, KrisHoLay

a/n : Anyeonghaseyo Yong imnida ^^

Salam kenal readers-nim! Yong author newbie yang masih bau kencur di ffn. Yong udah mendem lama ff yang udah Yong buat dan baru sekarang kesampean publis di ffn. Makanya sekali publis langsung keroyokan hehe Maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan dan typo dimana-mana Ayo icip-icip juga ff Yong yang lain ya Mohon reviewnya readers-nim

**Happy Reading ^^**

Chanyeol bergerak-gerak gelisah di atas ranjangnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi tapi matanya tetap tidak bisa di ajak berkonpromi untuk terpejam. Chanyeol bahkan sudah menghitung beratus-ratus domba di kepalanya tapi ia tetap saja terjaga.

Chanyeol tidak mengkonsumsi Caffein atau segala sesuatu yang mampu membuatnya susah tidur. Tapi bayang-bayang seseorang itu yang menjadi Caffein bagi Chanyeol untuk tetap terjaga sepanjang malam.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas berat untuk kesekian kalinya. Bahkan kehadiran seseorang yang tengah terlelap disampingnya tetap tidak bisa membuatnya terpejam.

Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamarnya tapi sial wajah orang itu malah bergelantungan di langit-langit kamarnya. Chanyeol mendengus sebal. Ia kemudian beralih memandang wajah teduh pemuda yang tengah tertidur disampingnya sambil memeluknya erat. Tapi wajah kekasihnya itu malah terlihat seperti wajah seseorang yang membuatnya sulit untuk terlelap . Gila! Bahkan wajah orang itu berada dimana-mana.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Mengganti pakaiannya dengan tergesa-gesa lalu keluar dari apartementnya tanpa berpamitan dengan kekasihnya yang masih terlelap di ranjang milik mereka berdua.

Chanyeol berlari cepat menuju tempat parkir mobilnya. Menaiki mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya melebihi kecepatan rata-rata. Chanyeol tidak peduli lagi jam berapa saat itu. Bahkan ia tidak peduli dengan keadaan kekasihnya yang ia tinggalkan sendirian di apartement mereka. Yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol hanyalah bayang-bayang seseorang yang membuat fikirannya kacau dalam sebulan terakhir.

Dan perjalanan Chanyeol berakhir di depan pintu sebuah apartement yang cukup mewah. Chanyeol menghela nafas sebelum menekan bel apartement itu.

"Kyungie, apa kau sudah tidur sayang?." Ucap Chanyeol pada layar interphone apartement itu.

Tidak ada sahutan. Dan Chanyeol kembali menekan bel apartement itu.

Wajah Chanyeol mencerah saat pintu apartement milik orang yang dipanggilnya Kyungie itu terbuka. Tapi wajahnya kembali muram saat melihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan kulit tan dan hanya memakai boxer berwarna hitam lah yang membuka pintu apartement.

"Apakah Kyungie ada di dalam?." Tanya Chanyeol datar. Ia sebisa mungkin mengabaikan bau sperma yang menyengat dari tubuh pemuda berkulit tan itu.

Pemuda gelap itu memicingkan matanya mendengar Chanyeol menyebutkan nama Kyungie. Panggilan yang sangat manis untuk hanya sekedar teman.

"Kyungsoo? Dia baru saja terlelap. Apa kau ada keperluan penting sehingga harus menemuinya di waktu sepagi ini." Tanya pemuda berkulit tan itu dengan nada tidak suka.

Chanyeol melihat jam tangannya. Waktu menunjukan pukul tiga pagi. Chanyeol mengerti, ia telah mengganggu jam tidur orang lain. Tapi dia bisa mati jika tidak menemui Kyungie-nya saat itu juga.

"Bangunkan saja dia, bilang kalau Park Chanyeol sangat membutuhkannya saat ini." Ucap Chanyeol datar.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu mendengus kesal sebelum membuka pintu apartement untuk Chanyeol.

"Tunggulah di ruang tamu. Aku akan membangunkannya." Ujar pemuda berkulit tan itu sebelum melenggang pergi. Chanyeol menduduki sofa ruang tamu. Ia menarik sebuah majalah fashion yang berada di bawah meja ruang tamu dan membolak-balikan halaman majalah itu tanpa ada niatan untuk membacanya.

Chanyeol menaruh majalah fashion itu secara asal saat melihat seorang namja mungil datang dengan keadaan berantakan. Namja mungil itu segera duduk di sofa sebelah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum miris saat hidungnya mencium bau sperma yang berasal dari tubuh si namja mungil. Matanya juga tak bisa melewatkan beberapa bercak merah yang menempel di leher putih namja itu.

"Apa Baekhyun tidak bisa membuatmu tidur nyenyak?." Tanya namja itu tanpa memandang wajah Chanyeol.

"Siapa pria tadi Kyung? Mainan barumu?." Chanyeol balik bertanya. Mengiraukan pertanyaan pemuda mungil itu. Mengalihkan pembicaraan yang mampu membuatnya merasakan perasaan bersalah yang sangat besar pada sang kekasih.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Channie." Ucap namja mungil itu kesal.

"Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku tidur nyenyak, Kyungie." Jawab Chanyeol memandang pemuda yang di panggilnya Kyungie itu lekat-lekat.

"Bukankah sebelum kau bertemu denganku Baekhyun lah yang mampu membuatmu tidur nyenyak." Ujar namja bernama lengkap Do Kyungsoo itu datar.

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia lalu menunduk dalam dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kyungsoo yang melihat kelakuan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miris. Ia lalu merengkuh tubuh pemuda yang memiliki tinggi badan jauh di atasnya itu.

"Kau bisa saja terus bermain Channie, tapi jangan lupakan juga statusmu." Ucap Kyungsoo lembut sambil mengusap surai kecoklataan Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya membutuhkanmu Kyung. Tanpamu aku tidak bisa apa-apa." Chanyeol berujar lirih. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Merasakan kelembutan yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan dari orang lain.

"Jadi apa maumu sekarang?." Tanya Kyungsoo lembut masih dengan mengusap-usap kepala Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin tidur denganmu." Rengek Chanyeol manja. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil mendengar rengekkan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyuruh Jongin pulang dulu kalau begitu." Ujar Kyungsoo lalu melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan segera menemui pemuda bernama Jongin itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Pemuda jangkung itu lalu melangkah penuh semangat mengikuti Kyungsoo di belakangnya.

"Jongin-ah, sepertinya kau harus pulang. Aku tidak bermaksud mengusirmu tapi aku memiliki keperluan lain dengan seseorang." Ucap Kyungsoo pada pemuda berkulit tan bernama Jongin yang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjangnya dengan sepuntung rokok di tangan pemuda itu.

"Baiklah." Jongin beranjak dari duduknya dan memakai pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai kamar Kyungsoo.

"Aku pulang dulu sayang." Pamit Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo sekilas lalu meninggalkan apartement.

Chanyeol merasakan sakit di ulu hatinya saat melihat pemuda bernama Jongin itu mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Ingin rasanya ia memaki tapi ia sadar bahwa Kyungsoo bukan hanya miliknya. Kyungsoo juga milik pemuda bernama Jongin itu karena Kyungsoo adalah milik semua namja yang menjadi bonekanya. Termasuk Chanyeol.

"Channie, sepertinya aku harus mandi. Kurasa kau tidak mungkin tahan dengan bau sperma di tubuhku. Kau tunggulah sebentar saja" Ucap Kyungsoo lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya. Chanyeol mendudukan pantatnya dipinggir ranjang Kyungsoo. Bau khas sperma begitu menyengat dari kamar itu. Chanyeol lalu berinisiatif untuk menggati sprai Kyungsoo yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Tentu saja ia tidak mau tidur ber-alaskan sprai kotor bekas dari aktifitas bercinta Kyungsoo dan namja bernama Jongin itu.

Setelah selesai mengganti sprei lama dengan yang baru, Chanyeol segera berbaring di atas ranjang kamar Kyungsoo. Chanyeol merenung dan mengusap permukaan ranjang yang selalu Kyungsoo tiduri dengan beberapa pria berbeda setiap malam.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia adalah salah satu dari banyaknya pria yang menjadi boneka koleksi Kyungsoo. Dan salah satu dari banyaknya pria bodoh yang rela berhubungan tanpa adanya ikatan dengan namja mungil nan manis itu. Chanyeol tau jika Kyungsoo akan meninggalkannya jika ia sudah merasa bosan padanya. Dan dengan mudahnya Kyungsoo akan mencari boneka yang baru.

Chanyeol tidak peduli dan tidak mau peduli pada kenyataan pahit tentang Kyungsoo. Ia hanya terlalu mencintai Kyungsoo dan Ia tidak peduli Kyungsoo membalasnya atau tidak. Padahal Chanyeol baru mengenal Kyungsoo sebulan yang lalu. Kakak sepupunya, Kris lah yang mengenalkannya pada sosok rupawan itu. Saat itu Kris dan beberapa temannya memperkenalkan Kyungsoo sebagai kekasih mereka bersama. Gila? Tentu saja!

Chanyeol bahkan mengejek kalau Kris dan teman-temannya itu sungguh bodoh. Mau-maunya memiliki seorang kekasih yang dapat dibagi-bagi. Terlebih Chanyeol menyadari Kyungsoo hanya menjadikan Kris dan teman-temannya itu sebagai boneka. Ia tinggal memilih saja boneka mana yang ingin diajaknya bermain.

Chanyeol dulu berfikir mereka semua buta dan tolol karena dengan senang hati menjadi mainan Kyungsoo. Tapi tak disangka, ternyata ia juga ikut tertarik dalam permainan Kyungsoo dan menjadi salah satu boneka dari banyaknya boneka milik namja manis itu. Chanyeol juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa terjerat dalam pesona rubah Kyungsoo tapi yang pastinya Chanyeol menyadari kalau ia sudah terkena racun Kyungsoo dan akhirnya kecanduan.

Bunyi deritan ranjang yang ditidurinya menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang membaringkan tubuh disebelahnya. Rambut namja mungil itu basah dan bau aroma sabun menguar dari tubuhnya.

Chanyeol segera memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo. Menghirup aroma khas bayi yang begitu disukainya. Hanya dengan memeluk dan menghirup wangi Kyungsoo saja sudah membuat Chanyeol merasa begitu kecanduan. Kyungsoo benar-benar membuat Chanyeol melupakan sang kekasih yang bahkan ia tidak tau bagaimana keadaannya sekarang.

"Kau susah tidur, Channie?." Tanya Kyungsoo lembut. Wajahnya tenggelam di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Aku susah tidur karena kau tidak berada di sampingku Kyung. Tapi kurasa aku bisa tidur nyenyak sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

Sungguh, hanya Chanyeol lah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya selalu tertawa. Sangat berbeda dari boneka-boneka miliknya yang lain. Sentuhan Chanyeol terasa sangat lembut dan penuh cinta. Tentu saja karena Chanyeol begitu mencintai Kyungsoo. Perasaan cinta Chanyeol begitu tulus. Tidak seperti yang lain, yang hanya mencintai tubuhnya saja.

"Kyung, Saranghae." Ucap Chanyeol pelan sebelum menutup matanya dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum getir mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. "Gumawo Channie, karena kau sudah mau mencintai orang sepertiku." Ucapnya lirih di iringi setetes air mata yang mengalir indah di pipinya.

Ia tau dan ia merasakan betapa dalamnya rasa cinta Chanyeol padanya. Tapi ia sebisa mungkin menutup matanya akan kenyataan itu. Karena ia ingin Chanyeol mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya.

TBC

Review juseyo :3


End file.
